parliament_of_polfandomcom-20200214-history
Moff Wibbles
"You give a man absolute freedom, and the first thing he will do is try to take the freedom from another. It is therefore impossible to provide everyone with absolute freedom, because freedom is chaos. Order is the path to humanity's salvation. We must be united, and disciplined, and strong in our resolve." -Moff Wibbles, on the 'merits' of freedom. BACKGROUND: Arias Mercer is a former Imperial Scout Trooper and TIE Interceptor Pilot whom ascended to political power by chance. Born on a backwater planet in the Kathol Outback, Arias Mercer quickly tired of his family’s subsistence farming tradition and, as soon as he was old enough, left home in order to enlist in the Imperial military. He cited his reasons for enlisting as 'a sense of patriotism and a desire to serve the Emperor wherever His peace needs to be preserved'. His performance during his stay in the Imperial Army academy on Railitir was impressive enough for him to be transferred to the Stormtrooper academy on Cardia, where he was assigned to the Imperial Pathfinder Corps. His keen eye and quick reflexes saw him well-suited to the role as a Biker Scout. He was noted for an almost fanatical level of discipline and loyalty, possibly to assuage suspicion due to his lack of membership in COMPNOR, the Empire's youth loyalty program (which had yet to reach the Kathol Sector during Arias's childhood). However, halfway through his first tour of duty on a small garrison on the forest moon of Endor, Arias’s troop was ambushed by a tribe of Ewoks and Arias’s speeder bike lost control, slamming him into a tree and giving him an injury that would put him in and out of bacta tanks for the rest of his tour of duty. Feeling he hadn’t given his all, he enlisted for another term, this time applying for (and being granted) a transfer to the Imperial Starfighter Corps. He found himself more suited to flying a Starfighter than he was to infantry combat and earned his aces bloodstripe by the end of his second tour. On this third consecutive tour in the Imperial military, Arias had the (dubious) good fortune of pulling a patrol route in an area of space that came under attack by a Rebel Alliance ambush, whom were attempting to interdict and board an Imperial shuttle. Mercer managed to repel the raid. He later learned that the shuttle he had rescued was transporting none of the than Ysanne Isard, the director of Imperial Intelligence, whom recommended to the Emperor that the apparently heroic Mercer be given a role with more power. Made the Sector Moff of an area of space outside of Imperial authority and expected to bring the newly discovered /pol/ and /tg/ sectors into line with the tenets and ideals of the Emperor's New Order. A military man, he is well and truly out of his element in the realm of politics and has found himself in a dangerous new kind of battlefield, where words are just as deadly as blaster bolts and a blade to ribs is an ever-present threat. All the while, he can feel the shadow of the Emperor looming over him, ready to exact vengeance should he fail in his duties... POLITICAL VIEWS Arias is a staunch supporter of Authoritarianism and has a firm belief that liberty must be second to order; otherwise unless anarchy, strife and disastrous civil war will engulf the boards of 4chan as it engulfed the Republic. He leans to the left, feeling that important industries such as the military, education and healthcare must fall under the supervision and governance of the ruling government in order to ensure that the vital resources of pharmaceuticals, military technology and the youth of the next generation do not fall into the hands of those whom would misuse them and turn them on the rest of civilisation. In his eyes, only a strong rule and a firm hand will keep the shitposters, memelords and autists in line. As a result of his authoritarianism, he feels that the government does have a responsibility to its citizens, just as they have a responsibility to it. He is always an advocate of human rights and equality when they do not conflict with the orderly and safe running of society, and takes the safety and welfare of the citizenry seriously. This means that although he does find common ground with right-wing nationalists, he also can (to an extent) understand the viewpoint of left-wing socialists and libertarians. He attempts to strike a balance, but if push comes to shove he will always choose order and security over freedom. It is simply the Imperial way. CAREER: The founder of the Galactic Empire party in the /tg/ sector, Arias quickly established an orderly and militaristic command structure with an emphasis on clarity of roles and chain of command and efficient lines of communication. This meant that every party member was a part of ongoing discussions about the direction of the party and the policies it was involved in. This proved effective, as although the Galactic Empire was never as large as the power parties, it was able to consistently bring almost equivalent voting power to sessions and frequently drafted bills designed to bring safety, security and prosperity to the Imperial citizens of /tg/, and held alliances with the Imperium of Man, SPQR and the NSAP. They hold the distinction of being the first party to get a bill passed into law UNANIMOUSLY, and Moff Wibbles holds the personal distinction of being the ONLY member of Parliament who was nominated, seconded and successfully voted into the Speaker role EVERY. SINGLE. TERM. Including a term as interim speaker whilst the rules for speakership and elections were being hammered out. Even when /tg/ Parliament died, Moff Wibbles was known as a man of integrity. Wibbles has since then moved his operations to /pol/ and, after a short tenure with the Cerberus Party, has re-formed the GE. He has sworn to someday return to /tg/ and restart the democratic process there, but first he feels he must learn the ins and outs of politics. Named the Ambassador to /tg/ by the President Illusive Man, he currently is the voice of /pol/ in all /tg/ affairs, but mostly spends his time concocting recruiting posters and indulging in nostalgia for the 'good old days'. MINISTER FOR PROPAGANDA Moff Wibbles was named Minister for Propaganda on Sunday 27 September at around lunchtime AEST. His first move was to purchase an Israeli flag to use as a prize in his ANTI-IMMIGRATION PROPAGANDA CONTEST. His second was to record his oath in an Indian accent for the lulz. http://vocaroo.com/i/s1qj8lRgD04Q 1434448836994.png|Mankind wakes up! - By GermanicUltranationalist 1434452612539.png|Destination: Victory! -By GermanicUltranationalist 1434729537801.jpg|Guarding the Galaxy -By GermanicUltranationalist